Les transporteurs de l'univers
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est ce qu'on appelle, un transporteur, c'est un homme muni d'une puce qui permet de se téléporter à loisir, tant que la destination est homologué par une organisation internationale, nommé les Kages. Des hommes complotant dans l'ombre, pourquoi, nul ne le sait. Sasu/Naru progressif
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Me voici avec une fanfiction dans la science-fiction, avec cygorgs etc. Comment, il n'y a pas de robots dans ce prologue, ça viendra. Donc ceci est un Yaoi, donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir, ceci est un Sasu/Naru progressif, donc, ils seront pas directement ensemble, parce que je trouve ça plus passionnant de développer les sentiments. Et ça pourra apporter des précision de cet univers que j'avais prévu initialement pour une histoire originale.

* * *

La cloche retentit quand une touffe de cheveux blonds fit son apparition sur la place réservée aux transporteurs. En cette époque, les voitures étaient bannies, seuls les transporteurs, porteurs d'une puce leur permettant de faire ce que tout homme avait rêver de faire un jour, non pas voler. Certaines puces pouvait accorder cette capacité contre un peu de durée de vie en moins. Les gens les ayant étant peu nombreux à cause de cela. Cela n'empêchait pas des gens malhonnêtes de profiter de naïveté d'âme des plus jeunes. Ce qui fait qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que ce que l'état rapportait sur leurs journaux, tous électroniques, certains imprimaient encore sur papier, par nostalgie de ce temps qui était longtemps révolu. Le jeune homme était porteur des deux puces, ce qui était rare, mais il gérait ça, surtout que son bras mécanique l'aidait grâce à son intelligence artificielle dans ses missions. Il l'avait perdu à cause d'un pauvre con. Il sentit sa prothèse de métal, lui pesé. Il eut un rire, souvent les gens comme lui avaient un membre mécanique par esthétisme, lui c'était devenu une nécessité. Le blond tapa sur son poignet, sur lequel trônait un bien étrange bracelet. Orange, caprice de la part du transporteur, avec des noms de villes défilant, mais pas que, il y avait des villes qui semblaient venir de nul part sur terre. En effet, l'être humain voyageait dans l'espace, avec des vaisseaux bien moins polluants que ceux qu'on utilisait avant. Pour cause, ils étaient en grande partie nourries par l'énergie solaire et le magnétisme. C'était surtout pour découvrir de nouveaux lieux, qui seront transmis aux transporteurs si ces derniers étaient dits non-dangereux par une organisation internationale, pleine de vieux grassouillets et en manque d'argent. Il sourit, il avait de nouveaux clients. Ça rendait heureux le jeune homme. Il avala vite fait des ramens biologiques. Il paya le patron, un homme greffé de nombreux appareils, il avait été gravement brûlé dans un incendie, perdant sa fille unique.

« Je reviendrais patron!  
-Merci Naruto. »

Ce jeune homme à la chevelure faisant concurrence aux champs de blés se nommait Naruto Uzumaki, japonais, naturellement polyglotte, son métier l'y forçais. Car il avait un but et ce but, il fera tout pour l'accomplir. Il arriva à l'endroit prévu par les transporteurs, il perdit son sourire, c'était l'autre con, celui qui avait fait perdre son bras. Comment ? Ce con avait voulu allez sur Démésis, une planète soumise à des vents assez violents à certaines saison, et l'autre devait y aller pour il ne savait quel boulot. Il avait suffit d'une morceau de vitre brisée pour couper le bras droit de Naruto. Depuis, il vouait une haine féroce à ce mec, son nom. Sasuke Uchiwa, le petit-fils d'un gars grassouillets qui s'en mettait plein les poches. Le frère de ce dernier semblait suivre cette route, mais que faisait ce type, mystère et boule de nitrate.

« Tu aurais pu y aller avec Hinata Hyuga.  
-Il n'y a que toi qui peux mener exactement où je souhaite.  
-Je te signale que tous les transporteurs voyagent aux mêmes endroits.  
-Crétin, conduis-moi à Oslo  
-Pas de destination dangereuse, ça va me faire des vacances. »

Ce con avait sourit, comme s'il savait un truc, je ne le sentais pas du tout cette histoire, mais le boulot est le boulot et direction la Suède. Il tapa la destination, il prit le bras de ce type, procédure obligeait. Il se téléporta à Oslo. Il lâcha un soupir quand il arriva. Il vit des hommes tout de noir vêtu qui semblait attendre ce crétin. Il paya Naruto pour son voyage et congédia. Ce qu'il fit sans plus de cérémonie. Ce que faisait Sasuke l'importait peu.

Il fit une journée des plus classique, transportant même un groupe, ce qui épuisa son crédit, il devait prendre une pause, sous risque d'être interdit de voyage. Il sourit en voyant l'heure. Il alla au même restaurant que ce matin. Il salua le patron et s'installa à côté d'un très bon ami, accompagné de son chien, en chair et en os. D'ailleurs, l'animal était en train de baver sur la jambe de métal de maître qui râla. Naruto rit et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

« Alors Kiba, que me vaut ta présence ici, tu disais préférer le restaurant de grillades.  
-J'en ai marre d'entendre roucouler Ino sur Sai et ton client-là, Sasuke. Pourquoi j'ai un tel boulet dans mon équipe ?  
-Peut-être parce que c'est une des biologistes qui se font rare, celles qui étudient les plantes. Tu sais que sans elles, toi et ton autre collègue, comment se nomme-t-il encore ?  
-Gaara, ce mec est taré, tu verrais ces cernes, soi bien que Ino le surnomme le panda.  
-C'est le rouquin sexy ?  
-Naruto, combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas fantasmer sur des mecs pendant que je mangeais ?  
-Tu ne manges pas, tu parles, puis ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis cousin ne voudra pas que je la voie, il déteste les scientifiques comme moi, il dit que c'est de notre faute si toute sa famille est malvoyante de naissance.  
-Mais la ferme ! Si je n'ai pas le droit de fantasmer, je ne t'arrangerais pas un rendez-vous avec Hinata...  
-Son cousin ne voudra pas que je la voie, il déteste les scientifiques comme moi, il dit que c'est de notre faute si toute sa famille est malvoyante de naissance. À cause des scientifiques et leurs expériences hasardeuses.  
-Hinata se débrouille bien avec ses prothèses à ses yeux, ça lui fait un regard un peu étrange, mais c'est la même fille, elle se trébuche toujours sur des endroits improbables. »

Naruto laissa son ami finir son bol, il en commanda un autre et un pour lui, connaissant le grand appétit des deux hommes, le patron leur servi des portions dignes d'une famille nombreuse. Ce qui ravit non seulement les deux hommes, mais aussi le chien, Akamaru, un chien, comme l'indiquait son prénom rouge, pas rouge vif, c'était plus bordeaux. Un chien qui mesurait un mètre à l'encolure. Son collier était un très équipé, en quelques manipulations de la part du maître, elle donnait toutes les statistiques de l'animal. Cette technologie fonctionnait sur des principes complexes. Naruto préféra ne pas avoir des animaux à cause de ça, même si ce renardeau à l'animalerie près de son appartement lui déchirait le cœur. Un renardeau mécanique, qui coûtait les yeux de la tête. La moitié de ce qu'il gagnait sur un an. Poutant, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils se regardent un moment.


	2. Renard

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais à mais l'auteur.

Note : Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Sasuke, vous pourrez un peu savoir ce qu'il mijote, mais pas trop. Je fait de teasing, c'est mal. Bonne lecture. Pardon pour les fautes, je fais ce texte seule donc, il en reste peut-être.

* * *

Un bruit strident, désagréable au possible réveilla cette-là, Naruto Uzumaki. Il posa brièvement un coup d'œil sur l'heure. Il grogna, il ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, le magasin du quartier faisait hurler son alarme. Il soupira en écoutant les gens qui comme lui étaient réveillés. Criant leurs mécontentements. Il salua Hinata et son cousin qui étaient le plus proches du magasin. Neiji avait beau râler, l'alarme ne semblait pas se taire et les robots-policiers de gardes tentaient tant bien que mal de calmer les gens qui s'étaient attroupés. Le transporteur ouvrit la pharmacie et saisit des bouchons d'oreilles, mais c'était sans compter sur un visiteur qui sonnait à sa porte. Il soupira et ouvrit à sa collègue, suivie de très près par son cousin qui mitrailla de son regard cybernétique le jeune homme.

« Pardon de te déranger, Naruto.  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Une bande de types a brisé la vitre de l'animalerie, ils ont volé neuf animaux mécaniques. Les autres sont sains et saufs. Le vendeur est légèrement blessé. On n'en sait pas plus que ça.  
-Je vous sers un thé, café, eau minérale ?  
-Rien, ça ira merci, je te présente Neiji, mon cousin.  
-Enchanté. »

Naruto tendit sa main en signe de reconnaissance, mais aussi par politesse, sa main fut repoussée par le cousin de sa jeune collègue qui eut un sourire navré pour lui. Il se fit du thé pour lui-même. Déposant ses bouchons d'oreilles sur le plan de travail. Il servit le jeune homme, son mauvais caractère lui rappelait l'autre con qui le faisait aller dans des lieux dangereux. Il le vit boire par pure politesse, sans un mot pour son geste, le jugeant sûrement naturel. Le jeune transporteur attendit qu'ils s'en aillent, c'est après l'arrêt de l'alarme, qu'ils s'en allèrent. Hinata tenta de convaincre son cousin de rester ici, en mettant en avant le fait qu'on ne savait pas ce que voulaient les voleurs. Ce que l'homme refusa d'un ton sec, sans appel.

« Laisse-le, ce n'est pas grave, il ne sait pas que j'aime les garçons...  
-J'ai entendu ! On s'en va quand même, Hinata. »

Le transporteur s'allongea dans le lit une fois qu'ils sortirent de son appartement. Il mit les bouchons d'oreille, il s'endormit paisiblement, il achèterait le journal, demain, enfin, dans quelques heures plus tard. Il espéra de tout cœur ne pas avoir à Sasuke. Il ne manquerait plus que ce mec, et il pourrait catégoriser cette journée, une des pires de son existence.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, son intelligence artificielle lui rappelant à l'ordre en lui envoyant des petites décharges dans son corps. Il se gratta la tête et s'habilla correctement. Il mit sa montre de transporteur au poignet. Il arriva assez tôt ce matin, le patron n'était pas encore là, il fallait dire qu'il avait la manie d'être toujours en retard. Il vit une demoiselle, ses cheveux roses venant chatouiller sa nuque. Elle lui sourit et lui indiqua une destination. Naruto lui sourit et arriva à l'endroit, il vit ce con, elle se mit à courir vers lui pour finir par lui sauter dessus. Il rit en voyant ce mec tomber comme une merde. Il s'en alla. Ce spectacle valait bien ce voyage. Il ne savait qui était cette femme, mais le fait était qu'elle mettait cet idiot à terre. Il garda sa bonne humeur toute la journée, ses clients en étaient ravis. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de ses heures de services, il alla au bâtiment dans lequel travaillait son meilleur ami. Il vit ce dernier se faire crier dessus par une dame assez âgée, même si au premier coup d'œil, ce n'était pas flagrant, suivi de près par un type qui semblait s'ennuyer comme pas possible. Ils virent Naruto et ils eurent un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite. Le transporteur pourrait se téléporté, mais il avait fait plus que nécessaire, puis, sans client, ça serait un jour sans ramen, et ça, il ne voulait pas. Il accepta son sort, celui qui lui tombera fatalement dessus.

« Espèce de chien fou, tu reviens tout de suite, où je kidnappe ce joli blondinet pour nous aider.  
-Je sais que Ino est une de ces femmes chiantes, mais, faut que tu finisses ton travail.  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui la vois baver devant l'apprenti, Sai, ce mec, il se force à sourire, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, hors de question que je le laisse s'occuper de mes rats de laboratoire.  
-C'est une étape importante du test, Monsieur Inuzaka.  
-Alors faites-là taire !  
-Je la réduirais au silence.  
-Gaara, tu me sauves. »

Naruto se demanda si c'était toujours comme ça, dans ce département scientifique. Il lâcha un soupir quand il retrouva sa liberté. Cette femme d'un certain âge avait une sacrée poigne. Malgré son bras mécanique, il se voyait mal lutter contre une force de la nature. Il sourit péniblement à son ami. Ce dernier lui fit un signe, il suivait de très près accompagné de Gaara qui s'était mis à sa hauteur. Ils arrivèrent, ils virent le femme embrassé l'apprenti, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil. Pas gêné pour un sou.

« J'ai réussi.  
-Content pour toi, au boulot femme.  
-Ta gueule, le panda, moi, je bosse, contrairement au cabot.  
-Si tu pouvais te taire plus, on ne serrait pas si en retard, dois-je te retirer un peu de ton salaire, c'est moi le chef de cette équipe, je te rappelle.  
-Salut, beau blond.  
-Travaille ! »

Naruto la vit reculer. Elle se remit au travail. Kiba prit les rats, sans un regard pour l'apprenti. Il administra ce qu'il testait. Il déposait dans une cage, à part des autres rats. Le transporteur sentit une main se poser sur lui, sur ces fesses. Il se retournait vivement et vit non seulement Ino, mais Gaara. Il roula des yeux. Il ne voulait pas être dragué, alors il tapota l'épaule de son ami.

« Je t'attendrais devant où tu sais.  
-Aurais-je droit à ce que j'ai envie.  
-Je pense que tu y droit ce soir. Mais retrouve là.  
-Fait attention à toi, je n'ai jamais vu Gaara si intéressé par quelqu'un. »

Le transporteur blond prit la poudre d'escampette, évitant le plus de monde possible. Il s'était fait toucher les fesses, tout de même.

Il arriva devant le restaurant de ramen. Il salua le patron à travers la vitre. Ce dernier sortit après un quart d'heure, se demandant ce qui retenait son client le plus régulier de ne pas manger son habituel bol de ramen au porc. Mais il était resté là, s'asseyant sur le banc en aluminium aux pieds stylisés, lui donnant un aspect qui datait d'un autre temps. L'homme s'installa à ses côtés. Puis le vieil homme, malgré ses nombreuses prothèses avait le corps marqué de brûlures. Naruto garda en tête qu'il attendait Kiba, que même si la tentation était forte, aujourd'hui, il mangerait différemment, pour son ami. Celui qui l'avait supporté, lui et son hyperactivité, pendant ces années où il était étudiant. Le transporteur devait parfois retourner à l'école pour vérifier sa maîtrise des langues diverses et variées que composaient cet univers. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Alors qu'il regardait les nuages, passe temps, un peu ennuyeux. Mais il l'avait choisi. Il pouvait se replonger dans les années où il avait été si innocent, où il s'était cru comme tous les autres.

Naruto, en effet, n'avait pas été sûr d'être homosexuel quand il était jeune, il s'était cru amoureux de sa collègue actuelle, Hinata était aussi calme que lui était energique, sortir avec elle, était pas une erreur, il avait appris grâce à cette relation qu'il avait besoin de se mesurer dans son enthousiasme, mais aussi que les filles, il n'arrivait pas à être comme les autres gars, à les désirer autre que des camarades. Il avait nié, deux années entières, avant qu'il tombe amoureux, follement amoureux, son nom était Nagato. Un gars qui était venu faire un stage dans leur école, un jeune homme à peine plus âgé d'eux de cinq ans, un peu trop maigrichon, des cheveux noirs corbeaux qui lui tombait sur les épaules, et un regard qui faisait flipper certains élèves, mais Naruto avait trouvé ça, terriblement sexy. Son tuteur, très ouvert d'esprit n'avait rien dit par rapport de son attirance envers ce garçon, mais s'inquiétait pour lui. Iruka, un homme s'occupant de jeunes enfants. Sa peau légèrement plus foncée et son casque sur les oreilles lui donnaient un air de mélomane. Pour le transporteur, c'était à la fois un grand frère et un père. Le jeune homme blond avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui, mais l'homme était parti, sans jamais revenir, laissant son amour mourir doucement. Après, il avait bien plus louché sur les hommes que les femmes, qui bien qu'elles étaient d'agréable compagnie, elles ne réveillaient pas en lui, les choses qu'il avait ressenties avec Nagato, où même avec ce type qu'il croisait de temps à autre. Sa peau légèrement plus foncée et son casque sur les oreilles lui donnaient un air de mélomane.

« Sale journée, jeune homme ?  
\- Pourtant, ce mec est sexy. Mais que cette greluche l'as fait aussi, j'avais l'impression d'être une proie devant deux prédateurs.  
-Tu as trop suscité leur intérêt.  
-Je m'en serais bien passé ! »

C'est à ce moment que Kiba arriva, il sourit en voyant le patron du restaurant de son ami discuter avec ce dernier. Le transporteur se leva et salua brièvement l'homme, il retourna dans sa cuisine, ça serait une journée sans son client habituel. Naruto sera contre lui son meilleur ami, un peu perturbé, ce dernier hésita un moment avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Il savait que le blond avait par moment, besoin de tendresse. Depuis son dernier mec, le jeune homme ressentait un énorme manque de ce côté-là. Il fallait dire que son ancien amant l'avait habitué aux gestes tendres. Il lâcha un soupir et frotta la chevelure brune du scientifique qui le fusillait du regard. Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de grillades, tenu, par un ancien ami à eux. Choji, un homme assez bien portant, complexé par son poids, le mot gros était banni de l'établissement, si bien que les menus en fussent dépourvus et que les clients y faisaient référence de près ou de loin était enguirlandés par le patron des lieux. Le jeune entrepreneur n'était pas si laid que ça, il avait un charme sauvage, mais surtout, aux yeux du transporteur, il avait l'air d'un gros nounours, il avait envie plus d'une fois de le serrer dans ses bras. Malheureusement pour lui, le gars bien en chair préféra les dames. Ces dernières n'étaient pas tendre avec cet homme, bien sympathique, si on ne mettait pas sa particularité physique. Le blond passa une main sur ses cicatrices, formant comme une moustache de chat de dessin animé rétro. Kiba le tira sur le banc. Le menu venant d'être glissé vers lui. Il rit doucement, sachant déjà quoi prendre. Naruto, malgré sa stature mangeait presque autant que le patron de cet endroit. Il laissa son ami choisir ;

« Je les hais, tous, Tsunade, elle a rendu Gaara de mauvaise humeur, ce mec est fou, je te jure, je vais avoir un coup avec ce con. En parlant de con, pas de Sasuke aujourd'hui ?  
-Non, mais je l'ai vu de loin, une nana qui ferait concurrence au chewing-gum lui a sauté dessus, il est tombé comme une merde.  
-Bien fait, ça lui fera les pieds à ce prétentieux. Une fille aux cheveux roses...  
-Tu connais ?  
-Ino en a parlé, je pense, enfin, je dois mon retour à Shino, un autre biologiste, spécialisé en insectes. Il m'as bien aidé. Il a une aura de mystère qui l'entoure, ça pourrait ton type de mec.  
-C'était mon type de mec.  
-Oh par tous les saints, tu es déjà sorti avec, c'est ça.  
-Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher. »

Les deux amis se mirent à rire et commandèrent la même chose. Naruto prenant, bien entendu le menu qui étaient à volonté, il n'avait plus qu'à lever ses petites fesses pour se servir. Il prit son assiette et la garnissait généreusement de viande. Il prit des légumes en voyant le regard de tuer que posait son ami sur lui. Kiba, comme le patron du restaurant de ramen lui rabattait les oreilles sur l'importance des légumes, le même discours que son frère de cœur,Iruka. Il lâcha un soupir.

« Va-le voir.  
-Je ne sais pas s'il voudra le voir, on s'est quittés en mauvais termes, il voulait que je passe ce test.  
-Tu l'as fait ?  
-Pas encore, j'ai peur.  
-« Va-le voir.  
-Pas de mon propre fait, je te le rappelle.  
-Naruto, je sais que tes puces font partie de toi, comme ma jambe que j'ai perdue. Passer ce test pourra aussi te dire des choses positives...  
-Comme quoi ?  
-Si tu peux enfanter, je sais que tu rêves d'avoir une famille... »

Naruto fit la moue et vola le morceau de viande que s'apprêtait de manger son ami. Ils avaient raison. Mais avoir ces deux puces n'était pas normal. Il savait que les médecins voudraient lui en retirer une, mais il avait volé, une fois, retirer sa puce de vol lui semblait dangereux, surtout que ça avait sauvé des gens, dont l'autre con.

Le blond perdit le fil de ses pensées quand il vit le collègue de son ami. Il se fit le plus discret possible. Kiba mangeait avec grand entrain. Il passa avec un sourire qui en disait long. Il se jura que jamais il le toucherait. Même ce fichu mec était beau. Il ne voulait plus de ce genre de relation, que posée sur le sexe. Bien sûr, il ne dirait pas non à une nuit en sa compagnie, mais pas plus. Il attendit que son meilleur finisse son repas. Ils quittèrent le restaurant, ou pouvaient voir le ciel, malgré que les nuages dû à la pollution. Il lâcha un soupir. Il marcha avec son ami, parlant de choses très banales, telles que le temps qu'il faisait, leur journée, mais aussi les histoires de cœurs et leur progression. D'ailleurs, le transporteur sentit exténuer quand leur route se séparèrent. Il marcha avec son ami, parlant de choses très banales, telles que le temps qu'il faisait, leur journée, mais aussi les histoires de cœurs et leur progression.

Naruto s'endormit directement qu'il toucha le lit moelleux. La journée était finie, demain serait une autre. Il se laissa emporté par le monde des songes, il lui présenta les animaux bioniques qui avaient été volés. Ils semblaient souffrir. La douleur était venue longtemps après les premières prothèses. Puis servant d'alarme pour le corps. Les choses greffées étaient dotées de ce fantastique programme, mais des animaux pour les gens, très souvent allergiques, ou fan de technologies. Il tendit le bras pour saisir ces pauvres bêtes faites de métal ou d'autres matière plus ou moins solides, pas trop lourde. Les choses greffées étaient dotées de ce fantastique programme, mais des animaux pour les gens, très souvent allergiques, ou fan de technologies. Permettre l'exploration, mais aussi tromper les humains qui avaient ce besoin de compagnie, en ça, son bras parlant, même de manière monotone, était parfois salvateur pour le transporteur blond.

C'est la tête lourde qu'il se réveilla. Il frotta ses yeux bleus. Il mit la main devant sa bouche. Laissant son souffle s'échapper de ses poumons. Il gratta son ventre. Il l'entendit réclamer son du. À moitié réveillé. Il se leva et ouvrit une armoire et trouva des nouilles instantanées. Il rit doucement quand une chose semblait chatouiller la jambe gauche. Il tenta d'ignorer ça. Prenant ça pour un reste de son rêve des plus étrange.

« Bon gamin, tu me donnes ta caresse ou tu attends qu'il neige ?  
-Que ?  
-Quel répartie, je suis impressionné. Fallait que celui auquel je me suis lié soit un imbécile.  
-Qui êtes-vous, où êtes-vous.  
-Regarde en bas gamin. »

Naruto baissa les yeux. Il vit le renard bionique à ses pieds, ses poils roux semblaient brûler sous les rayons solaires filtrant par la fenêtre. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il souleva l'animal. Il avait l'air presque réel, sauf qu'il le vit à présent. Il vit le renard bionique à ses pieds, ses poils roux semblaient brûler sous les rayons solaires filtrant par la fenêtre.

« Félicitation, gamin, tu es lié à un membre prestigieux de la série Bijuu.  
-Je n'ai rien demandé.  
-Moi non plus. Qui plus est lorsqu'un animal est lié impossible de s'en défaire. C'est à vie gamin. Faudra me caresser deux fois par jour.  
-Mais je suis un transporteur... Parfois, je suis obligé de rester sur place.  
-Faudra m'amener. Les autorités vont venir dans exactement... Cinq... Quatre...  
-Mais je ne suis pas habillé...  
-Trois...  
-Merde ! »

Les policiers et leurs robots sonnèrent, il était prié d'ouvrir, au risque de devoir racheter une porte. Il grogna posant un regard mauvais sur l'animal. Il allait lui coûter un bras. Alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un biologique. Il mit un short bleu, assorti à ses yeux. Il lassa entre les messieurs dans son minuscule appartement. Parfois, je suis obligé de rester sur place. Naruto se massa le crâne, se disant qu'il était maudit. Il grogna quand un policier baraqué l'installa de force dans son canapé. Comment allait-il expliquer son retard à Hinata, si ce con de Sasuke venait, il insisterait pour que ça soit lui qui le transporte, puis se résignerai en regardant l'heure. Payant la moitié du transport à sa collègue... Sa journée ne serait pas belle. Il fit du café pour les inspecteurs. Il signa un papier. Ce dernier était une promesse de dette. Il allait devoir se serrer un peu la ceinture. Moins de Ichiraku les prochains mois. Le renard s'installa sur son épaule. Il alla au travail, il avait deux heures de retard. Il prit son premier client, il fut surpris de ce dernier. Il grimaça, frottant le poil de son animal, heureux de cette attention se frotta contre la main qu'il pensait sentir un peu en colère.


	3. Vacances

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Aucun, pas de oc, juste des figurants sans nom

Note : La semaine avec Sasuke, il profite assez bien de ses vacances. Pour l'occasion, je passe en M car on parle tout de même de chose graves. Ceci est une fanfiction, pas la réalité. La prochaine fois, nous auront la semaine de Naruto sans Sasuke, et elle ne sera pas très rose avec son renard.

* * *

Sasuke lâcha un soupir. Il posa un regard sur l'heure, trop tôt. De toutes les choses stupides qu'il avait pu faire pour avoir un semblant de liberté. Celle-là ne serait pas loin du néméro un. Il enfila des vêtements sombres, parfait pour se faufiler dans l'obscurité. Il rejoignit un groupe. Avec quelques gestes, ils surent que c'était le moment. La personne brisa la vitre, déclenchant l'alarme stridente. Il se pressa, activa ses yeux bioniques. Il ralentit un peu le temps. Il ouvrit les cages des animaux faits de métal. Il réussit à en prendre, le temps que ces pupilles se fatiguent. Il courut, l'animal sous le bras. Ignorant du quel animal, il s'agissait. Il put entendre la foule venir, il profita de cette dernière pour rester le plus discret possible. Il se mêla au curieux, ôtant bien entendu ce qui avait caché son visage, pas totalement débile, il rentra chez lui, lorsqu'un policier peu attentif lui demanda. Il allait se priver. Il vit une touffe de cheveux blonds décoiffés, alors l'autre débile habitait par ici, intéressant. Le voleur d'un soir rentra. Il composa le numéro de son oncle.

« J'en ai un.  
-Je compte sur toi pour récupérer les huit autres, profite de ta semaine de congé, tu l'as mérité. »

Sasuke raccrocha. Il sourit, il partit, en mettant dans une boite de taille moyenne l'animal. Il vit la demoiselle aveugle. Il sourit, il était chanceux, il pouvait faire un détour au quartier général, puis profiter de la plage. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, ça serait pour Tarek.  
-Oh Sasuke, tu ne prends pas monsieur Uzumaki.  
-Je suis assez pressé, alors je vais profiter de tes services. Comme monsieur n'est pas là, je saurai punir son absence.  
-Monsieur, vous tenez quoi là ?  
-Rien, ne pose pas de questions et vas-y où je retire le temps perdu de mon payement. »

Le jeune homme la vit soupirer. Il avait gagné, les femmes étaient tellement faciles à berner. Il ne se privait d'ailleurs jamais de le faire. À son plus grand bonheur. Il envoya un message à Suigetsu. Son meilleur ami. C'est le seul crétin qui était au courant de ses combines. D'ailleurs, les deux hommes faisaient souvent des coups ensembles, comme hier soir. Il arriva à Tarek. Il paya que la moitié de la course. La curiosité, le retard, et sa certaine fidélité à l'autre blondinet. D'ailleurs, Suigetsu, s'était mis à rire comme un débile en voyant la demoiselle. Elle partit sans demander son reste. Il approcha l'homme qui était son ami. Le corps maigrichon, les cheveux gris lui tombant sur les épaules. Une peau à rendre jaloux un vampire de fiction. Il frappa l'arrière du crâne du suceur de sang d'opérette.

« Toujours aussi doux. Mais j'aurai ma vengeance.  
-Hum.  
-Très causant, rendons nos bestioles et à nous la plage et les jolies nanas.  
-Quelque chose me dit que je regretterai ce qui va se passer. »

Il entendit le rire sardonique de son ami. Lui aussi avait récupérer un des animaux, il en restait donc plus que sept, s'il faisait bien son compte. Il avait sûrement autre équipe à leur recherche, donc il ne s'inquiéta pas trop de ça. Il ignora royalement son frère. Ce mec avait tout pour lui et il restait seul. Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr. En plus, on le comparait toujours à son aîné, c'était lassant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Toujours coiffé de la même manière. Il avait commencé à mettre du fixateur pour cheveux à cause de cette comparaison. Depuis, c'était resté, si bien que même sans en mettre, la coiffure semblait fixée dans ces cheveux. Ce était un peu le cas, des années de traitement au gel béton hyper avancé, ça serait une honte. Il alla à la plage, il passa devant le port servant aux transporteurs. Il vit Naruto. Il regarda l'heure, deux heures après son arrivé, c'était un beau retard. Ce qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite, c'est la fille. Alors elle lui sautait dessus. Surpris, il en tomba en grognant. Il allait la détester, cella-là, ou pas, vu la paire de seins qu'elle se paye, il ne dirait pas non à un peu de plaisir avec cette charmante demoiselle. Si elle avait l'amabilité de se lever. Il vit le sourire de l'autre blond. Il l'aurait au prochain tournant. Il savait où il irait la prochaine fois. Et il n'allait pas du tout aimer ça. Il s'en frotterait presque les mains. Il se leva non sans une certaine difficulté, Naruto était déjà parti.

« Sasuke, ça faisait longtemps.  
-Quoi ?  
-On était ensemble dans l'école, tu sais...  
-Cheveux roses...  
-Sakura, j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as oublié.  
-Très chère Sakura, pourrions-nous profiter de la plage avec toi et mon ami que voici. Suigetsu, Sakura.  
-Enchanté, très chère.  
-Il est plus poli que toi, tu ami. »

Sasuke grogna et alla à la plage. Suigetsu n'avait pas inviter que Sakura, mais aussi une Amie Commune Karin, une femme assez belle, sauf qu'elle se maquillait comme une navette à bas prix. Mais aussi d'autres femmes bien plantureuses. Il se demandait comment un sale con comme lui avait pu attirer autant de nanas. Quand il remarqua que beaucoup le collaient comme les mouches sont attirés par le miel. Il trouva sa réponse. Ce mec avait osé le publier sur les réseaux sociaux. Il allait l'étrangler. Alors qu'il voulut passer sa menace à exécution, il sentit des bras puissants le retenir. Il se tourna et lâcha un soupir. Juugo avait toujours ce pouvoir sur lui. De le calmer. Il aurait pu rester des heures dans ses bras. Parfois, il espérait que ce mec baraqué soit une nana. Il haussa les épaules. Il respira à fond. Les filles firent de beach-volley. Sasuke fut invité à compter, il refusa. Prétextant une future insolation. Son ami, Suigetsu s'approcha de lui, sourire aux lèvres. Il savait parfaitement comment finirait cette soirée. Il sourit, il était en vacances. Alors ce qui se passerait après cette semaine ne le regardait plus.

« Alors laquelle tu prends en premier ?  
-Je dirais l'autre, Karin. Sakura aura droit au rond final.  
-Oh, tu iras jusqu'à faire des choses plus violentes avec ?  
-Elle l'aurait mérité. Mais hors de question qu'elle me voit. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui la prendras par devant, on s'entends... Moi je la torturai juste.  
-Sasuke, tu n'es qu'un monstre, mais je t'adore mon pote.  
-Hum. Je ne suis pas bi, moi.  
-Pourtant, Juugo est superbe coup. Ce crétin est amoureux, mais l'autre bouffon ne l'aime pas.  
-Hum.  
-D'accord... »

Sasuke resta donc seul alors que Suigetsu faisait le mariole avec les filles, ça plaisait à certaines, d'autres moins. Voulant impressionné leur cible première et l'arraché à l'autre type. Elles se battirent, tels des lionnes. Ce qui le fit sourire. Un minuscule sourire, mais il était là. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire piailler plus fort la gente féminine. Il roula des yeux. Vraiment, elles avaient de la chance qu'elles sont belles, et qu'il était hétérosexuel.

Le soir tomba, laissant aux dames, un goût amer. Sasuke s'approcha de la demoiselle coiffée de deux macarons. Son nom, il s'en fichait bien, c'était quelque chose du genre Taitai. La demoiselle avait voulu qu'il se soumette à elle. Rapidement et grâce à ses cours d'arts martiaux qu'il avait suivis depuis ses trois ans. Il maîtrisait sans mal la dame. Ce soir-là. Il s'occupa d'elle, exclusivement d'elle. Lui montrant que c'était lui le dominant. Pas elle, la pauvre nana qui avait été assez naïve pour croire qu'il la voudrait après cette nuit. Elle rentre chez elle en pleur après la soirée. Rapidement et grâce à ses cours d'arts martiaux qu'il avait suivis depuis ses trois ans. Avant qu'elle prévienne les autres filles. Sasuke entra et leur demanda d'ignorer cette femme. Ce qu'elles firent toutes, sans se poser de question, même Sukura qui pourtant avait trouver louche la façon d'être de la demoiselle, depuis ce matin, tout avait changé, cette semaine serait longue, très longue. Mais pour Sasuke, elle s'annonçait pleine de plaisir.

Le troisième jour, lors d'une soirée très arrosée, Juugo failli bien déflorer le derrière de son ami. Sauf que Suigetsu encore plus ivre l'en avait empêcher. Sasuke prit deux filles ce soir-là. Il profita de leurs baisers, de leurs chaleurs, de leur libido qui semblait en feu. Il adorait ça. Pénétrer la chair de sa bite. Aller et venir en elle férocement. Il pouvait supporter certains cris, en faisait taire d'autre. Il se sentait vivant. Seul lui comptait, son frère, c'était rien face à son sexe pulsant, allant et venant dans les chairs des demoiselles qui en demandaient encore et encore. Il caressa les joues de demoiselles endormies.

Plus les jours passaient, plus le nombre diminuait, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus Sakura. Elle avait marre d'être la cruche de service. Elle s'énerva. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait de la force. Et malgré ces années en arts martiaux, le combat s'annonçait difficile. La demoiselle avait frappé Sasuke au visage, lui traitant d'idiot. Il massa sa joue. Elle aillait doublement regretter, ces deux derniers jours lui seraient consacrés. Il posa un regard à Suigetsu, ce dernier rit, laissant maîtriser la harpie et congédia les demoiselles. Donnant son numéro pour ce genre de situation. Elles reviendront réclamer leur nuit de folie avec son ami qui faisait toujours des ravages. Lui, il en profitait. Il se tapait quelques-unes des invitées, pas trop regardantes, ou trop alcoolisées pour voir la différence. Pourtant, sauf la peau, il n'avait rien de commun. Ce qui était amusant, c'était que certaine lâchait des informations faisait rire le jeune homme complice du voleur. Sasuke frappa le ventre de la demoiselle. Elle ne broncha presque pas et frappa à son tour visant les jambes. Il grimaça sur le coup, mais sa fierté d'homme était là. Il ne pouvait pas se faire battre par une meuf. Il contre-attaquait ses attaques, utilisant la force monstrueuse de fille contre elle-même. Elle telle force, elle devait avoir des membres bioniques, mais tout semblait naturel chez elle, sauf peut-être ses cheveux. Mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail. Le combat s'acheva sur une victoire à l'arraché de Sasuke. Suigetsu prit la demoiselle. Il l'attacha dans les sous-sols, réservés exprès pour elle et sa douce torture... Juugo porta Sasuke. Il le laissa, voyant bien que son ami eût besoin de repos. Il posa un baiser sur la joue de cet homme qu'il aimait tant.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il rit doucement, cette peste allait payer. Il regarda son téléphone portable et sourit en levant le poing. Il avait réussi, la pétasse rose avait été maîtrisée. Il s'habilla le plus sexy possible. Ce qui créa une gêne à son ami Juugo. Prenant ça pour le signe qu'il était assez séduisant. Il descendit. Il vit la demoiselle s'agiter, sans un bruit.

« Tu as pensé au bâillon, je ne serai pas hétéro, je t'aurai embrassé.  
-Pouah, garde ce genre de déclaration pour Juugo. Je ne comprends toujours pourquoi tu me le fais inviter. Il est bizarre.  
-C'est mon ami d'enfance et le seul gars qui n'a pas Itachi en tête. Puis c'est lui qui nous as présentés.  
-On fréquentait le même bahut. Facile. Puis, ce n'est pas une balance. Un mec un peu trop silencieux.  
-Je serai presque tenté de l'enlever, ce bâillon.  
-Je te le déconseille, elle hurle comme une vraie truie.  
-Bientôt, elle hurlera de douleur... »

Sasuka glissa ses mains sur le corps musclé de la jeune fille, s'attardant sur les tétons qui durcissaient doucement sous ses gestes experts. Ce qui fait sourire les deux amis. Suigetsu, s'attarda quant à lui près de la chute de reine. Il se mit à jouer avec le clitoris sadiquement. Ce qui faisait basculer entre l'indignation et le plaisir. Elle savait que son sort était scellé, elle voulait perdre conscience, ne pas donner le plaisir de montrer à ces hommes que son corps appréciait. Sans guerre de succès. Sasuke savait où toucher pour la faire tomber dans les limbes du plaisir. Il doigta alors que son ami plottait ses fesses. Il savait qu'ils inverseraient à un moment. Les deux le feront jusqu'à ne plus en vouloir, en être dégoûté ou juste fatigué. Les deux dans ce cas. Sakura était qu'une victime de plus de ce duo. Juugo les borderait et assommerait la demoiselle, pour son bien, il utiliserait sa puce pour effacer la mémoire de la dame et lui souhaitera bonne merde. Comme à son habitude. Il regretta l'espace d'un instant de pouvoir rien faire de plus.

L'héritier des Uchiwa se leva seul ce matin-là. Il saisit pour la première fois de son séjour, qui était aussi le dernier de sa pause, le journal. Des banalités sans nom, on cherchait encore vaguement les animaux, mais ça ne faisait pas les grands titres. Il alluma la cafetière, qui à défaut d'être moderne et silencieuse, faisait du café à se damner un saint. Il tâtonna, les armoires et pris un cachet pour dissiper son mal de tête carabiné. Il avait été loin. Ce qui le rendait en partie fier. Ces nanas devaient savoir qu'il ne s'attachait pas. C'était pour les faibles. Il se montrerait plus fort que son aîné. Le téléphona sonna. Il grogna, il répondit à ce dernier de très méchante humeur.

« Qui c'est ?  
-Toi, tu as trop bu hier, petit frère.  
-Itachi, viens au fait.  
-Notre oncle est très fier de ta contribution et te somme, toi et ton drôle d'ami de reprendre au plus vite vos recherches. Il t'encourage aussi à poursuivre tes explorations pour le gouvernement.  
-J'explorerai plus de monde que toi, grand frère.  
-Moi, je n'avais pas un transporteur fou qui me déposait aux différentes bases établies par mes soins et notre cher cousin.  
-Celui qui est mort de ta faute.  
-Délicatesse, petit frère.  
-Hn.  
-Toujours aussi loquace. Je te laisse, n'oublie de passer de temps en temps à la maison.  
-Pour te voir te crêper le chignon avec ton mec, non merci, après on s'étonne que je sois hétéro. »

Sasuke attendit la fin de l'appel, il eut un rire et avala le café tiède, c'était moyen comme réveil. Par contre. Il remplie un seau d'eau et le lança mollement sur Suigetsu et Juugo. Le premier se mit à hurler comme un fou. Ce qui fit soupirer le deuxième qui le fit taire d'un baiser. L'homme solide poussé par l'autre. Il s'écarta et alla se changer sans que l'homme aux cheveux gris puisse faire un pas en direction de la salle d'eau. Il bouda quelques minutes. Ce qui plaisait à Sasuke, car il n'y avait que le silence pour meubler ou pas la pièce et les deux amis se faisant face. L'homme qui se lavait sortit, et l'autre couru, non sans avoir lancé un nom d'oiseaux à son ami. Le voyageur lâcha un soupir, il était en colère, à cause de son frère, son stupide appel l'avait rendu différent. Il sentit des bras les serrer.

« Il a encore téléphoné ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est pour ça que tu es de mauvaise humeur. Ne fais pas attention à lui, s'il te taquine, c'est parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il veut que tu progresses.  
-Il me les brise.  
-Avec son homme, je suppose.  
-On attend que je me pose... Que je sois comme lui. J'en ai marre.  
-Prends ton temps, je serai là pour t'écouter.

-Tu es vraiment un ami, sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serai.  
-Tu aurais sûrement suivi cet enfoiré d'Orochimaru plus longtemps.  
-Bien content qu'il est mort, celui-là. »

Sasuke laissa Juugo embrasser sa joue et le poussa. Il pouvait entendre la douche de son ami diminuer en intensité. Quand bien même Suigetsu était agaçant. Travailler avec lui était toujours un plaisir. Lui aussi avait un transporteur attitré, plutôt une femme. Qui comme le blondinet, semblait avoir des capacités spéciales. Ces capacités qui permettaient de les transporter sans aucun souci, malgré leurs noirs secrets. Il demanda un transporteur, il vit le blond était au poste. Apparemment, un peu en colère voilà qui en disait long. La semaine pour son transporteur avait été dure. Il avait presque envie de l'ennuyer avec ça. Il pouffa discrètement avant d'aller à ses côtés. Il vit le renard, un de ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Il s'occuperait de lui à la fin. Histoire de garder l'exclusivité encore moment pour ses voyages. Le remplacer serait dur. Puis se faire implanter une puce pour voyager, ce n'était pas son truc, définitivement.

« Crétin, tu sais où je veux aller ?  
-Ne me fait pas languir, j'ai d'autre chatss à fouetter.  
-Tu as un renard ?  
-Pas tes oignons. On y va monsieur Uchiwa.  
-Hn. »

Sasuke prit le bras du transporteur, il savait que cet homme était un des seuls qui lui foutaient la nausée, ce genre de transport faisait souvent cet effet au plus jeune de la famille Uchiwa. Ce qu'il cachait bien entendu, les seuls au courant étaient ces deux amis avec qui il avait passé les vacances. Il se dit qu'à part le renard. Il devait trouver. Le prochain animal. Après une tortue à trois queues, il s'attendait à tout. Dans le doute, il demanda l'animal qu'avait capturé son ami. Une sorte de larve géante qui aurait fait un excellent montre pour un film de science-fiction. Quelle créature imitait cet animal. Sûrement, quelque chose qui venait d'une planète explorée, apprécié par certains. Il grimaça, heureusement que ce n'était pas tombé sur lui. Il quitta le transporteur. Les recherches pour les six autres animaux seraient ardues, il le sentait. Surtout si ces derniers s'accrochaient à des personnes utiles comme l'était ce blondinet aux yeux de cambrioleur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Il prévint Suigetsu qu'il en avait repéré, que son transporteur en était le propriétaire. Son ami le nargua en lui parlant d'une prise, un singe étrange qui lui jetait des bananes. Ce qui le don de rassurer Sasuke. Il se mit en recherche intense et après quelques heures, un cheval bien difforme accompagné d'un type qui sortait d'un vieux film japonais. Le chapeau pointu en plus. Il roula des yeux. Il avait faim, ce n'était pas avec un café qu'il pourrait tenir. Surtout, si ce type était un samouraï, la capture serait longue. Il défendrait pour son cheval des plus étranges. Il ressemblait à rien, au moins la tortue, à part ses trois queues était normale. Ces animaux cachaient quelque chose. Il mènerait son enquête. Il aurait aussi besoin d'un masque... Et aussi d'une bonne dose de ruse. Voilà qui s'annonçait palpitant.

* * *

Petit message : Non, ce n'était pas Sasuke, alors qui est l'inconnu qui met en colère le blond ? Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre. Indice, ce n'est ni Choji, ni Gaara, ni Shino.


	4. Surveillance

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Note(s) : Voilà un chapitre où il y a lemon, pas de SasuNaru, il faut pas oublier que ça sera progressif. Sasuke ne sait pas encore ce qui va lui arriver. Sinon, je vous pose une petite question, vu qu'il se passe pas grand chose dans la timeline de Naruto, je vais sûrement retourner à Sasuke, mais j'ai pensé à un flash-back.

* * *

Naruto avait une envie furieuse de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule, heureusement que Kyu l'aidait à se calmer. Il gratta l'animal qui se retenait aussi de sauter à la gorge de ce client qui avait l'air désagréable au possible. Il pouvait sentir à travers son lien avec Naruto que ce n'était pas le moment pour faire une réflexion bien sentie. La peine, la colère et autre chose que l'animal avait mal à saisir. Pourquoi était-il attaché à lui. Le transporteur avait son sourire coincé aux lèvres.

« Alors le soumis, on a décidé de faire des heures supplémentaires, moi qui te croyais au service du neveu du chef du conseil. Tu en as besoin pour te payer ta cam et les préservatifs de celui qui te la fourre. À plus, le nul. »

Sai, qui d'autre que lui pouvait le provoquer sa colère. Il se sentait vraiment haineux. Lui qui était pourtant prompt à pardonner. Le transporteur soupirai, il connaissait parfaitement la destination prévue par son ex. C'était lui le camé. Lui s'il prenait parfois des médicaments, c'est à cause de sa seconde puce et aussi parce que tout ce qu'il avait de mécanique était pesant pour son esprit. Le renard lançait un regard haineux à cet homme. Il avait même déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Ce connard l'avait quitté, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait trouvé plus riche que toi. Et surtout assez con pour pardonner ses tromperies avec son patron. Danzo et lui, dire qu'il était censé être de la même famille. Mais c'était juste une adoption de cet homme. Depuis qu'il le savait, il trouvait un peu plus logique l'amour ambigu qu'avait ce gars. Il avait vu un tas de filles sur la plage. Mais aussi une touffe noire corbeau que personne d'autre avait. Il fallait passer par la plage pour récupérer son salaire. Il reconnaissait une personne, il espérait secrètement que ça se passe bien pour elle. L'homme retournait chez lui et faisait une journée de boulot des plus ordinaire. Sauf qu'au lieu de rentrer chez lui, ses pieds le conduisirent chez son tuteur. Il frappait des coups rapides sur la porte avant de rentrer. Il se laissait tombé sur l'homme qui l'avait élevé comme un fils.

« Iruka...  
-Encore Sai ? »

Aucun son ne sortait de la gorge du transporteur. Il laissait libre cours à ses larmes. Il pleurait que devant cet homme. Même Kiba ne savait pas à quel point il avait été détruit par cet homme. Il avait aimé, plus que jamais. Il espérait que cet enfoiré découvre ses sentiments. Afin qu'il puisse être heureux et ne pas être le seul à aimer. À faire des efforts. L'homme plus âgé frottait le dos de Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Malgré sa force moyenne. L'homme arrivait à traîner son protégé sur le canapé. Il envoyait un message à Kiba. Ce n'était à lui de faire ce genre de choses. Mais un message d'Iruka signifiait qu'une chose dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Grande peine. Après tout, il avait disparu deux semaines entières à un moment. Il avait revu plus maigre, mais aussi moins joyeux. Le biologiste devait se débrouiller seul pour le moment.

« Tenten n'aurait pu t'éviter ce genre d'ennui ?  
-Elle est en vacances, tu sais à quel point c'est rare dans notre boulot. Même si elle est juste coordinatrice des voyages, avec un certain Lee et Kankuro. Seule, elle savait que je ne voulais pas de lui. Parce que Lee aurait frapper Sai avec la fougue de la jeunesse et aurai les flics aux fesses. Et Kankuro, je ne lui parle jamais.  
-Merde...  
-Comme tu dis... Iruka ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je peux rester un peu ici ?  
-Tu es toujours le bienvenu, tu le sais bien.  
-Même si je reste une semaine.  
-Surtout si tu restes une semaine. Je te rééquilibrerai ta façon de manger. »

Naruto se mettait à grimacer. Il adorait Iruka et ses plats étaient bons, il se demandait même pourquoi il se contentait d'être éducateur dans le lycée où il avait été élève à une époque. Il se mettait à regarder son tuteur qui souriait toujours. Il passait une main sur la cicatrice qui traversait son visage. Il sentait à nouveau les larmes venir à lui.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour une chose dont tu n'avais pas conscience, c'est le passé, qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris ?  
-De vivre au présent et penser à l'avenir pour rêver.  
-Brave petit.  
-Et tes amours avec Kakashi, je sais que tu l'aimes, ne me mens pas. »

Iruka se mit à rire avant de frotter avec force Naruto. Ce dernier appréciant moyennement la technique de son tuteur se mettait à se défendre. Il s'en suivait une légère bagarre dans laquelle les deux hommes évacuèrent leurs stress. La petite bataille n'avait vainqueur, ni vaincu. Elle était juste là pour les détendre. Le plus âgé se levait malgré quelques douleurs et commençait à préparer de quoi faire un repas.

« Je lui tout avoué, j'attends sa réponse.  
-Il était temps, ça fait combien d'années que tu lui tournes autour ?  
-Dix ans.  
-C'est trop long et tu as jamais tenté de l'oublier ?  
-Je n'ai pas su l'oublier, malgré les hommes qui m'ont séduit.  
-Mon tuteur est toujours puceau du cul.  
-Naruto !  
-Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité. »

Naruto riait alors que celui qui avait vu grandir le transporteur faisait voler divers objets avant de les ramasser avec une certaine lenteur. L'homme aux cheveux blonds aidait son tuteur à faire le repas. Le renard s'était décollé de lui depuis un moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il voyait bien que malgré la tension entre les deux hommes, ils s'aimaient, comme un famille. C'était suffisant pour eux. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur. La journée d'après serait terrible. Il n'avait alors conscience jusqu'à quel point ça serait vrai. Il s'endormait aux côtés de Iruka, le renard de l'autre côté.

Le lendemain, il était appelé en urgence. Il devait récupérer Tenten à l'endroit où il avait vu. Vu l'empressement de Lee et de Kankuro. Seul lui pouvait la sauver. Il s'habillait en vitesse, laissant un mot à son tuteur. Celle qu'il avait appris apprécié était en danger. Il prit Kyubi avec lui, pas qu'il a vraiment le choix, mais là, il se disait qu'il allait aider d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le transporteur arrivait en catastrophe à son lieu de travail et se téléportait à la planète qu'il avait transporter son ex. Il courrait comme un fou. Il la trouvait, roulée en boule près du poste où les transporteurs allaient pour aller d'une endroit à l'autre. Il se mit à sa hauteur. Le renard mécanique se mit à lécher ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Appréciant le geste tout à fait symbolique, elle relevait sa tête. Son visage était marqué par sa honte et sa tristesse. L'homme aux cheveux dorés prit avec douceur le bras de la demoiselle. Elle se jetait, en hurlant sa douleur, celle qui lui faisait mal, rien de physique, mais c'était plus mental. Il transportait la dame et laissait sans aucune honte la plage. Tout ça n'était pas important. Il devait panser ses blessures, mais aussi celle de son amie. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Il ne pouvait pas partir de la maison d'Iruka, il ne se sentait pas encore assez fort pour supporter ses deux peines. Son tuteur ne serait peut-être pas contre abrité ses deux êtres blessés. Mais, l'homme devait un peu penser à lui. Il attendait toujours la réponse de Kakashi suite à sa déclaration. L'enfoiré n'était pas là, heureusement. Car les journées auraient été bien pires.

Aidé de son ami Kiba, Tenten reprenait doucement le poil de la bête. Hinata était contente que ce garçon était si gentil. La coordinatrice des destinations n'avait pas besoin d'un homme comme Sasuke, cet enculé avait tout de même réussi a briser quelque chose à l'intérieur de la dame. Elle devait tourner la page. Mais en voyant le cousin de Hinata si homosexuel, elle retombait dans la déprime. Il n'était pas évident de composer avec ce genre de choses. Mais il savait que ces efforts s'averront très payant. Une belle amitié se formait entre eux. Hinata, Naruto, Tenten et Kiba, bientôt rejoint par Gaara et Ino, parce que le biologiste avait été suivi par ces deux collègues. Le transporteur aux cheveux doré se faisait moins draguer par le rouquin. C'était déjà ça. Il arrivait à mieux l'accepter. Il était presque aussi silencieux que l'enfoiré, mais il avait vite compris que lui aussi avait un animal collant. D'ailleurs, le renard se disputais pas mal avec le raton-laveur. Les deux hommes avaient fini par les séparer en leur disant presque en même temps.

« Pour des intelligences artificielles, vous agissez comme deux gamins humains. »

Ce qui les fit rire. Naruto était content de ne pas être le seul à avoir eu les flics. D'ailleurs, ces derniers le retrouvèrent en fin de semaine chez Iruka, alors que Kakashi était venu pour demander quelque chose à son tuteur. Il ne savait pas ce qui était contre la mise en couple de son aîné avec son ancien enseignant. Mais il aurait bien étranglé la police. Mais un autre animal électronique intelligent avait disparu. On lui interdisait presque d'exercer son travail. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Mais il était mis à pied, sauf cas exceptionnels. Il se doutait qu'il ait droit à ce grand con. Il devait encore dire à Tenten que c'était qu'un client. La demoiselle avait un autre homme en vue. Il demandait à la coordinatrice des voyages de lui présenter avant ce qui la fit rire. Mais leur amitié, bien que tardive plaisait beaucoup à Naruto, mais aussi à Kiba. Les deux hommes avaient longtemps seul, par ce que Naruto avait deux puces et que Kiba descendait d'un extraterrestre réputé dangereux. Ce même alien qui était étroitement surveillé par la police intergalactique. Il devait faire tous les six mois une visite médicale. Ce qui l'avait sûrement un peu poussé dans la médecine. Tsunade, malgré son caractère volcanique était comme une seconde mère pour son meilleur ami. Seules les canines plus pointues et les cheveux hirsutes de son ami indiquaient son hybridation. Le biologiste avait longtemps dit à Naruto que lui aussi était un mélange. Il n'en savait rien, ce qu'il savait, c'était que son père avait été humain, mais que sa mort l'avait mis sur les marchés noirs, c'est à ses trois ans que Iruka le retrouvait. Il était en train de finir ses études à l'époque. Mais Naruto se souvenait bien que c'était le seul homme qui avait voulu malgré sa puce de vol qui réduisait sa vie sans l'utiliser. Ce qu'il avait fait à de nombreuses reprises. Mais Iruka avait fini par l'acheter une très grosse somme à ce vendeur peu scrupuleux. Son père se nommait Minato, et il était politicien, il paraît. Le transporteur était passé entre les mailles du filet du trafic d'être humain modifié pour le plaisir. Mais ce n'était ça qui allait le priver de voir ses amis, apparemment, si. Vu qu'un policier l'attendait à la sortie. Être suivi comme ça le faisait pas mal enrager. Il se retenait de massacrer le fonctionnaire, ce qu'il était aussi, bien qu'en congé forcé. Il aurait voulu profiter. Mais une demande urgente vint briser son ennui. Il fallait que ça soit lui. Cet enfoiré. Celui qui avait brisé le cœur de son amie. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Toujours des destinations dangereuses à souhait. Il en avait assez de tout ça.

« Crétin, tu sais où je veux aller ?  
-Ne me fais pas languir, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.  
-Tu as un renard ?  
-Pas tes oignons. On y va monsieur Uchiwa.  
-Hn. »

Ni une, ni deux le transporteur l'emmenait à destination, non sans retenir Kyubi qui voulait mordre son client exceptionnel. Il avait bien de la chance de travailler pour quelque chose d'assez important pour interrompre sa mise à pied. Gaara aussi avait dû, ne pas quitter la planète, ce qui l'avait pas tellement gêné. Par contre être privé de sortie le rendait grognon, Naruto recevait un message de la part du rouquin, qu'à la fin de cette surveillance, il ferait la fête jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de rien. Ce qui leur semblait à tous les deux une bonnes idées, démentie par Ino qui disait qu'après, c'était à elle de nettoyer les dégâts qu'ils pouvaient tous provoquer. Elle se pensait plus adulte, ce que les garçons avaient tout fait pour nier. Mais Soutenue par Tenten, ils avaient fini par capituler. Malgré ses airs fragiles qu'elle avait eus à cause de l'autre. Elle était la plus forte du groupe, après Naruto. Mais le transporteur n'avait aucune envie de prendre un membre de son corps dans cette bataille. Ce qui était prévisible connaissant la capacité exceptionnelle de la demoiselle.

Sasuke laissait Naruto, et le transporteur retournait chez lui, c'était sans surprise qu'il retrouvait les policiers qui l'attendaient de pied ferme. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de laisser au jeune homme de saluer de vives voix sa collègue. Il s'excusait à cette dernière via message électronique. Elle rit doucement. Elle savait que son cousin n'aimait pas que le blond soit enfermé. Elle était loin d'être complètement conne. Elle savait que Naruto plaisait à Neiji, mais il était trop fier pour le dire. Il rentrait chez lui, car Iruka, bien qu'utile n'aurait pas eu de vie avec les policiers. Il communiquait à son tuteur avec des messages. Il était curieux de connaître la suite de son histoire d'amour. Kakashi avait dit qu'il avait bien entendu sa déclaration, mais qu'il avait besoin de plus connaître son père de substitution et surtout qu'il était hétéro à la base. Bref, une histoire pas simple. Mais l'ancien professeur du transporteur Laissait allé en son sens l'autre homme. Le blondinet était heureux de cette progression.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient ennuyants à mourir, ce crétin de Sasuke n'avait pas redemandé l'appui de Naruto pour rentrer. En même temps, une autre créature disparaissait. Ce qui fait qu'il en restait cinq. Mais le pire, c'est que la personne, une femme assez jolie, même aux yeux du transporteur avait été tué. Son animal avait été presque original. Sauf qu'un chat à deux queues était tout sauf ordinaire. La surveillance s'intensifiait, obligeant les deux propriétaires à habiter dans une maison surveillée étroitement par les policiers. Gaara avait été presque un ange, privé de son travail, il faisait des choses un peu étrange avec la nourriture. Ce qui avait pour résultat d'avoir des repas très étranges. Même qu'un s'était mis à bouger, s'en était effrayant. Ça faisait rire leurs amis a qui, ils faisaient une vidéo-conférence dès que les flics n'étaient pas sur leur dos.

Naruto n'avait pas vu Sasuke depuis son dernier transport, pas que ça l'inquiète, il en était heureux, mais ces disparations d'animaux mécanique spéciaux et l'absence de ce pourri dans ses clients avaient quelque chose de louche. Il en avait parlé aux policiers, mais Monsieur Uchiwa était le fils du chef de la police décédé et le Grand-père était un politicien influent, presque intouchable. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'idée du transporteur.

Les autres créatures furent enlevées, c'est avec surprise qu'un jour, il retrouvait le corps ensanglanté de cet enfoiré dans la maison surveillé. Gaara avait conduit les deux hommes à l'hôpital qui posait des greffes en parallèle. Vu le sang et l'absence de bras droit, c'était louche. Il s'attendait à de nouvelles questions, à de nouveaux moments où il serait en isoler. Il soupirait en voyant son semblant retour à la normalité s'envoler. Cet espoir était bien loin. Kiba lui manquait horriblement. Tenten et Ino aussi, bien que c'était moins fort que son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin de se détendre. Alors il laissait Gaara le reconduire à la demeure. L'embrasser. Il se perdait dans ces sensations, il ne voulait plus rien penser.

Les caresses du spécialiste en géologie se firent de plus en plus entreprenantes. Naruto répondait plutôt favorablement. Le transporteur répondait aux gestes de l'autre homme, allant sous ses vêtements. Il en avait assez de cette situation, et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien fait. Il devait se détendre et quoi de mieux qu'un moment de pur sexe. Les bouches se firent plus fiévreuses. Les doigts du rouquin venant s'installer dans l'intimité du blond. Tout ça pour le rendre plus réceptif. Faire oublier ses phalanges enfoncées en lui en subissant les mouvements lascifs sur son sexe. Laisser l'envie le prendre dans tous les sens. Oublier jusqu'à ce qu'était leur amitié. Tous deux en avait besoin.

« Vas-y ! »

C'était le signe que tout prenait une autre dimension, que seule la luxure comptait. Alors que ces chairs étaient pénétrées, entre douleur et plaisir. Naruto ne pensait plus qu'à ce pénis enfoncé en lui et ça faisait du bien. Les policiers n'auraient rien à dire, vu qu'ils étaient à la maison et qu'ils ne sortaient pas. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants. Le géologue caressait les cicatrices fines de son partenaire.

« J'ai attendu ce moment, tu le sais, je vais te faire mien et tu ne penseras à personne d'autre...  
-Essaye un peu pour voir ! »

Naruto pouvait sentir les hanches de l'autre se mettre à bouger, doucement. Il sourit griffait le dos de son amant. En lui faisant comprendre par des petits couinements qu'il pouvait y aller plus fort. La propriétaire du raton-laveur se mit à pilonner son amant. Le transporteur n'était pas en reste refaire ce genre de chose réveillait cette part animale en lui. Les mouvements étaient désordonnés, mais chacun au final y trouvait son compte. C'est après quelques minutes qui venaient ensemble. Mais ce n'était qu'une partie de ce que fut le reste de la journée à s'unir. À changer de position, tout ça pour s'endormir épuisé sur un lit bien en pagaille et puant le sexe. Les deux hommes avaient pris leurs pieds. Ça leur suffisait. La surveillance allait devenir tout à coup plus agréable pour les deux hommes.

C'est quelques semaines plus tard qu'on appelait Naruto pour transporter Sasuke, mais quelque chose avait changé, pas que son bras. Qui plus est, les animaux mécaniques avaient tous disparu, sauf ceux de Gaara et du transporteur. Il n'était plus un suspect idéal à ce moment dans la tête du blond.


	5. Les conséquences de la greffe

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Note : Apparition d'un nouveau personnage, il sera important pour la suite de l'intrigue. Je suis désolé pour les fautes qui traînent.

* * *

Sasuke frissonna de tout son long en voyant les forces de l'ordre surveiller le transporteur blond. Voyager avec lui serait bien moins prudent à présent. Il devait se passer de Naruto pour les prochaines fois et en conséquence avoir plus de mal avec les voyages. Génial. Il grogna alors qu'il retrouvait Suigetsu à un bar. Il était parti direct picolé, quel alcoolique celui-là. Il ne serait pas aussi efficace, il aurait depuis longtemps viré de ces contacts. Il y avait aussi Jugo. Apparemment, ces deux-là étaient cousins au deuxième degré ou un truc du genre. De la famille éloignée. Ils se ressemblaient en rien. Son complice était taillé comme une allumette. Aucune forme, il comprenait pourquoi les filles ne courrait pas après. Même si certaines le trouvaient beau. Ils en profitaient sûrement.

« Suigetsu, tu n'as pas assez profité de nos vacances, tu sais ce que les gens veuillent de nous.  
-Je ne te comprends Sasuke, tu dis que tu détestes te faire diriger, mais quand il s'agit de ton rand-père, tu dis amen à tout. Ces animaux sont chelous, un a bien failli arraché mon doigt.  
-Le suivant nous attend.  
-Pourquoi tu choppes pas le renard du blondinet qui te transporte ?  
-Il est suivi par les flics...  
-Ceux que ton père a dirigés ?  
-Oui.  
-Ta famille est étrange, Grand-père et frère politique, père et mère flic. Et toi, tu obéis à ton pourri de vieux croûton. Pourquoi ?  
-Pour prouver que je suis meilleur qu'eux. »

Suigetsu se mit à rire à gorge déployée alors que Sasuke le traînait en dehors du bar. Même s'il n'aimait pas ça. Il fallait qu'il utilise le marché noir des transporteurs sans scrupule pour aller d'une point a à un point b. C'était des gamins crasseux possédant des puces, acheter quelques pièces d'or. Le voleur payait une modique somme pour garder son môme, un gars muet comme une carpe brun, dont les cheveux caressaient sa nuque et ébouriffé. Ce fichu gosse avait les mêmes yeux que ce crétin de transporteur. Le vendeur disait que c'était à présent lui le propriétaire du gamin. Il le nomma Menma. Parce qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement d'inspiration. Il frottait sa petite tête et le laissait transporter. Il était toujours malade après chaque voyage, mais le gamin dès qu'il le touchait, ça allait mieux. Suigetsu disait que c'était à casque des moustaches sur son visage. Il passait sa main dessus, il se sentait tout de suite mieux. La capture de l'animal si fait sans problème. Il s'était attaché à Menma. Le jeune enfant s'était accroché à Sasuke. C'était son sauveur aux yeux de l'enfant. Le meilleur ami du récupérateur aux ordres supérieur se moquait de lui. Mais ce gamin était attachant, en plu, il ne parlait jamais. Ça rendait sa présence agréable pour Sasuke. Il avait dû tuer une dame qui avait trop approché les deux voleurs. Arrachant leur masque. Il se disait qu'un pour le gamin serait sympa. Il lui prit un de chat. Quelques fois, le fraudeur le surprit à tenter d'imiter sans qu'un son sorte de sa bouche. C'était son petit chaton.

Les autres captures se passèrent bien jusqu'à cette fois, il restait trois créatures. Le propriétaire, un homme féroce s'était mis à défendre l'animal bec et ongle. Suigetsu et Sasuke eurent toutes les difficultés du monde à maîtrisé l'homme ; C'était sans compter l'animal qui pour protéger celui à qui il était lié coupait le bras du voleur et le torse pâle de son complice. Menma pleura silencieusement alors qu'il prenait les corps. Il se concentrait toute ses forces pour transporter en dors des ports prévus pour le corps des deux hommes. Mais Sasuke fut envoyé ailleurs. Il perdit conscience quand son corps entier touchait un sol froid mais régulier, il était ailleurs, il pouvait être rassuré. Il se réveillait plus tard, paniqué. Il était dans un hôpital de grave. D'ailleurs, il avait un bandage sur ce qui avait été jadis son bras droit. Il avait mal, si mal. Menma, où était le gamin ? Jugo, il devait l'appeler. Son gamin avait disparu, son transporteur de poche. Il frappa de sa main gauche le lit. Il s'était trop attaché à ce petit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jugo et Sugettsu ramenèrent le gamin à son propriétaire légitime. Il se cachait derrière le grand roux. Il avait peur sûre que Sasuke se fâche. Il sourit, pour le peu qu'il pouvait faire en tout cas.

« Je rêve où tu as souri pour ce gamin ?

-N'importe quoi !

-Tu es trop attaché à un vulgaire moyen de transport.

-Contrairement à ta voiture volante bleu marine, elle a un cœur qui bat et des cheveux.

-Ma voiture parle, elle ! »

Sasuke soulevait les épaules, laissant son meilleur ami disparaître en râlant. Jugo s'approcha du voleur et le serrait doucement. Le petit après une longue hésitation les rejoignait. Ils se séparèrent après un bon quart d'heure.

« Tu vas en faire quoi de ce gamin ?  
-Mon frère a été le pire qui soit, mais je crois que je pourrai être meilleur que lui.  
-Plus de combines classées X avec Sugetsu ?  
-Ces dindes n'ont rien dans la tête. Ce gamin m'amuse.  
-Ce n'est pas un jouet.  
-Il s'appelle Menma. C'est mon transporteur perso illégal, et il est mignon.  
-Je savais qu'il avait un cœur sous ce masque de pierre que tu as. Si tu as besoin de mes services, n'hésites pas. Et pour ton bras, tu vas accepter la greffe mécanique ?  
-Je n'ai pas tellement le choix.  
-Tu vas avoir très mal. Je m'occupe du gosse pendant ce temps.  
-Hn.  
-Je te retrouve, je viendrai tous les jours.  
-Hn.  
-Menma, fais un signe à Sasuke. »

Le petit agitait sa main avec vivacité alors qu'il quittait la pièce, il avait vu le bras manquant du voleur. Mais Sasuke avait capté la douleur dans le regard du jeune garçon. Ce petit n'avait rien, lui par contre n'avait plus de bras et tâter le moignon qu'il avait ne faisait que raviver la douleur si vive qu'elle le menait à nouveau dans un monde blanc. Il réveillerait quelques instants après entourés de médecins en blouse blanche. Il grogna avant de les regarder avec un regard digne du tueur qu'il était. Le voleur ne lâchait pas du regard les médecins, rassuré de voir que Menma était absent.

« Monsieur Uchiwa, je dois dire que vous avez de la chance dans votre malheur. Il est encore temps de penser à une greffe. Y consentez-vous ?  
-Oui.  
-Bien, sachez qu'il faudra des semaines pour récupérer un usage plus moins normal de votre nouveau bras.  
Hn. »

Il le savait, vu que le transporteur blond avait été absent tout un lois suite à son expédition dans cette planète venteuse. Il devait la vie à cet imbécile. Mais le remboursé de ça, hors de question. Il sentait une seringue plantée dans son moignon. Il s'endormit.

Sasuke se retrouvait dans le monde des rêves, alors qu'autour de lui, les médecins faisaient une drôle de danse assistée de mécaniciens de renom. Quand on est Uchiwa, on avait droit aux meilleurs. Il faudrait qu'il soit en meilleure condition avec la meilleure des greffes possible. Itachi y veillait au grain. Pas conscient de la présence de son frère derrière tout ce remue-ménage. Il reprenait conscience deux jours plus tard. Une douleur lancinante au bras. Et ce, malgré les puissants calmants qui coulaient dans ses veines. Il regardait partout et vit son aîné appuyé négligemment sur le mur. Il grimaçait un peu. Avant de cracher son venin. Comme à chaque rencontre avec les deux frères. Depuis le décès des parents de ces derniers, les deux garçons ne s'entendaient plus.

« Il fallait que tu viennes, n'est-ce pas ?  
-C'est mon devoir en tant que frère.  
-Devoir, tu n'as que ça en bouche, depuis que Papa est mort avec maman. C'est de ta faute s'ils sont morts.  
-Je ne vais pas revenir sur le sujet, vu que tu es borné comme un âne. Mais sache que si un jour, tu veux parler calmement, je serai là... »

Sasuke jetait un dernier regard bien haineux à son frère. Il ne méritait pas son attention, c'était qu'un connard. Ce mec qui avait mené les tueurs de ses parents à ces derniers. Pas qu'il aimait son père, mais sa mère qui l'encourageait toujours lui avait manqué. Malgré toutes les circonstances, il n'avait jamais pardonné à son aîné d'avoir fait ça. Même indirectement. Il voulait bouger son bras. Mais tout ce qu'il avait en retour, c'est tellement de douleur qu'il ne bougeait plus, serrant les dents. Il n'était pas faible. Il pouvait combattre cette sensation. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendait pas les quelques coups frappés à la porte.

« Je savais que tu ferais ta tête de mule.  
-Suigetsu, ferme-la.  
-Moi qui étais venu avec Jugo et le gamin.  
-Amène-les.  
-Et la politesse.  
-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Sasuke entendit clairement le rire de son meilleur ami et le vit sortir avant de revenir quelques temps plus tard avec Jugo qui avait un sourire désolé et le gamin regardais le bras mécanique avec fascination. Il s'était approché du voleur. Mais n'osait rien faire. Le garçon qui était dans le lit d'hôpital fit un geste au jeune garçon. Il fit ce que son frère avait fait pour lui autrefois. Il n'avait pas oublié ces moments où il avait admiré Itachi. C'était des bons souvenirs, malgré la traîtrise de ce dernier.

« Menma, tu peux toucher... »

Le gamin ne s'est pas dire ça deux fois. Il touchait avec douceur le bras mécanique. Les sensations nouvelles grâce à la technologie avancée de la greffe était à la fois douloureuse et agréable. Il frottait de sa main réelle, car dans sa tête, la greffe n'était pas encore une partie de son corps. Le garçon sourirais alors que ses cicatrices sur son visage étaient plus visibles. Il avait moins mal.

« Ne me soigne pas, j'ai déjà de quoi faire. »

Sasuke voyait le gosse se résigner alors qu'il faisait ça pour son bien. Il savait que le corps de garçon se refroidissait quand il guérissait, il pouvait en mourir. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Même s'il pouvait trouver un autre transporteur illégal. Il n'y aurait pas cet attachement qu'il avait, quand bien même il le niait un peu. On ne pouvait être sans deviner qu'il aimait.

« Tu vas devenir un Uchiwa, officiellement, et tu seras à ma charge.  
-Sasuke, tu sais que tu n'as pas un vrai boulot et que du coup, tu risques d'avoir les flics au cul...  
-Depuis quand tu es là Suigetsu ?  
-Depuis le début. Mais je vois que je peux devenir invisible, c'est cool. Ça sera pratique pour le boulot sachant qu'on a toujours deux bestiaux sur le feu. Ne l'oublie pas Sasuke. Je m'occupe du raton soigne pour ce fichu renard. »

Suigetsu était reparti aussi sec. Laissant les trois garçons seuls. Menma s'amusant avec le bas métallique de Sasuke. Il s'amusait comme il le pouvait après tout. Ce gosse, il allait s'en occuper, comme aurait du faire Itachi, au lieu de faire n'importe quoi.

« Il devra être scolarisé et moi te trouver un boulot.  
-Merci. »

Jugo haussait les épaules et emmenait le jeune enfant avec lui. L'heure des visites était terminée depuis un moment. Mais le personnel avait laisser Monsieur Uchiwa profiter. Un dur moment allait venir. Celui du début de rééducation. Il avait si mal que même prendre un feuille semblait être un effort surhumain, bouger cette main était donc si compliqué que ça. Qu'est que ça serait quand il devrait bouger le bras. Mais pour la première fois, il marquait le métal couleur presque semblable à sa chair, ça devait coûter un bras. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. C'était un coup de Itachi ça. Il se disait que ce con n'était pas si inutile que ça. Ce grand imbécile. Il devait rester un truc bon, non. C'était un traître. Têtu comme une mule. Sasuke ne verrait pas de si tôt son frère tel qu'il était protecteur et aimant.

Le voleur recevait presque tout les jours la visite du jeune garçon muet. Il avait senti l'intervention du garçon. Immédiatement, il avait cessé toute tentative de remettre sur pied Sasuke. Il souffrait pourtant. Le criminel avait fini par faire une tape de ses doigts sur son front au petit garçon. Il avait vu son sourire. Ça avait suffit à mieux se sentir. Pour les services sociaux. Le fait qu'il était l'héritier du grand chef Uchiwa était positif, mais qu'après sa rééducation. Il avait tout intérêt à trouver un boulot correct. Mais le garçon n'était pas sa seul visite. Il y avait Suigetsu qui avait un vue le raton-laveur. Mais ils étaient étroitement surveillés par la forces de l'ordre. Forçant sa cible et celle de son meilleur ami faire des choses pas très nettes. D'après l'homme aux dent acérés comme celle d'un requin. C'était parce qu'il était à moitié alien de la planète aquatique se nommant Kiri. Cette race, d'extra-terrestre, qui ressemblaient à des monstres marins, digne des méchants monstrueux de bande dessinée américaine. La terre n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Bien que Konoha était une ville chouette si on ne s'y attardait pas trop. Le temps avait remplacé la plupart des bâtiments historique, il en restaient quelques uns perdus. Il faudra qu'il fasse visiter la ville à Menma, mais fort à parier que Jugo l'avait déjà fait. Ça serait différent, parce que c'était lui le guide. Pour ça. Il devait mieux se débrouiller avec sa main robotisée.

La semaine qui suivit, Sasuke était autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Il invitait Suigetsu. Il devait en finir avec ce fichu renard et l'autre raton-laveur. Comme ça, son oncle le laisserait tranquille. Il aurait pu laisser tomber, mais c'était sans compter sur l'homme de main du politicien véreux, Zetsu. Mi-homme, mi-machine. Mais vraiment, comme s'il avait été coupé en deux. Sasuke ne préférait pas penser à ce ce que cet homme avait pu ressentir, au final. Il s'en fichait. Jugo quant à lui avait obtenu des rendez-vous avec des commerçants locaux. Ces entretiens se finissaient avec une impression qu'il ne savait pas grand chose de la vie. Qu'il avait été sûrement trop choyé. Il acceptait le boulot de plongeur dans le restaurant tenu par Choji. L'homme était un peu gros, mais le dire avait eu pour résultat de lui marquer la joue et une douleur importante à son bras naturel. Il commencerait après sa rééducation, en attendant. Il aiderait à l'inventaire chaque soir. Tenir un restaurant n'était pas simple. Il avait vite compris en voyant l'homme et ses commis travailler en concert.

Le plan pour prendre les animaux se précisait dans la tête de deux voleurs. Ils achetèrent de nouveaux masques pour fêter ça. Ils iraient voler demain. Le bras mécanique de Sasuke fonctionnait à soixante pourcent comme un bras normal. En plus, il n'avait plus mal depuis deux jours. Ce que l'hôpital vit comme un bon point. Ils ferraient des vérifications le mois suivant. Il pouvait à présent se débrouiller seul. S'excusant auprès de son patron pour son excuse en mettant en avant la grippe de Menma qui était son fils adoptif. L'administration avait été rapide pour son cas. Ce que Sasuke ignorait, c'était que Itachi avait montré des preuves de sa bonté envers l'enfant. Kisame, un cousin éloigné de Suigetsu, avait pris des photos à la vollée, normal pour un détective privé.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison, grâce à une faille dans les tours de garde. Le bras mécanique de Sasuke était relié à la chambre du jeune garçon. La caméra indiquait que le jeune homme dormait. Il mettait en veille l'écran afin de ne pas être distrait par le garçon. Il pouvait deviner le sourire moqueur de son meilleur ami. Mais décidément, trop protégés. L'alarme se déclenchait et ils s'en allèrent. Ils virent au loin les policiers se précipiter dans la maison. Le bras greffé sonnait. Intrigué par ce bruit, Sasuke le secoua un peu.

« Mission annulée. »

Puis plus rien, la voix qu'il avait entendue était neutre. Ça ne ressemblait pas à la voix de Madara, ce n'était pas Zetsu non plus. Mais c'était sûrement un des hommes importants pour dire ça aux deux garçons.

« Je crois que je suis bon pour trouver un boulot naze. Je vais demander à mon tonton, s'il n'as pas besoin d'un poissonnier.  
-Toi et tout ce qui vient de la mer.  
-Je suis à moitié Kiritiens, monsieur, j'en profite. Et toi chouchoute ton marmot. Je ne te comprendrai pas. Mais si tu as besoin de prendre ton pied, tu sais qui appelé.  
-Hn.  
-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, ciao. »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent ainsi. Il savait que Suigetsu ne pourrait s'empêcher de recommencer à travailler pour son grand-père ou son oncle. Ça rapportait d'importantes sommes. Ce qu'il faisait de ce fric, il n'en savait rien et il n'avait rien à faire. Il revint épuisé par sa soirée. Il s'endormit sur le canapé. Il se réveillait le lendemain en sentant un poids sur lui. C'était une couverture rouge. Il grognait et allait voir Menma, le jeune garçon était dans sa chambre immobile. Comme il ne savait ni écrire ni lire. Le garçon serrait doucement son sauveur dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

« Bien dormi ? »

Le garçon hochait la tête simplement. Il sourit alors que Sasuke embarquait ce dernier à la cuisine. Son estomac gargouillant fort avait fait rire le jeune adulte. Jugo arrivait quelques minutes après, accompagné par un petit animal mécanique. Une souris.

« Qu'est que tu fais avec ça ?

-Avec cet animal, c'est comme si il pourrait parler. Enfin, si le lien entre eux se fait. »

Sasuke regardait avec méfiance l'animal électronique. Cette histoire de lien, c'était une histoire de bonne femme dans sa tête. Pourtant les êtres construit de la main de l'homme avait tous ce programme en eux. Bien entendu, il y avait le lien de propriété, de ce fait, la souris appartenait à Jugo. Mais elle pouvait servir à une autre personne. Envoyant des données à son véritable propriétaire. Les Bijus qu'ils avaient enlevés étaient différent dans la manière de se lier, mais aussi niveau puissance... Le nouveau commis l'avait vu de nombreuses fois. Des armes. C'étaient des armes de destruction.


End file.
